


This, In Fact, Is Not The World's Best Plan

by Newtfiend



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, and there is a Grand Plan To Confess thats probably not very well thought through, i have no fucking clue how to tag this is literally my first fanfiction i decided to take anywhere, mmmmm i expect this to have AROUND two or three chapters buuuuuuut im not sure, uhhhhh crushes happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtfiend/pseuds/Newtfiend
Summary: Wherein Lotte has a crush on Sucy, Lotte has a plan, and this plan may not actually be very well thought through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note all i've seen of LWA is what's on netflix so I'm Just Kind Of Hoping I'm Doing It Vaguely Right  
> the only reason i'm writing this is because the sulotte tag has only 6 fics in it and most of them aren't actually sulotte-focused and I'm Kinda Salty About That so im taking it into my own dang hands

Lotte woke early in the morning, driven to an early rise by her project. The sun was still tucked beneath the horizon, about as comfortable in rest as her friends, while she slipped out of bed with a small book and pen in hand. She set them on the table, requested her spirit (politely) to create a dim light to write by, and got to work. Her writing was a hasty scrawl, trying to put together words as fast as she could. She had pressured herself to finish the project by that day, perhaps tomorrow if the schedule was cramped, but allowed herself as little leeway as possible. She had to do this. She was already almost done.

It was a short story, a fictitious narrative about two city girls falling in love in high school, one of which being a peppy yet mildly cynical girl with a passion for books, and the other, a gloomy sort of thing who tended to shut herself in. There were obvious parallels to be drawn, Lotte knew, and that was the thing her entire plan hinged on. That was the ultimate aim with the project: for the parallels to be drawn by Sucy. Lotte had the plan completely thought out, and she was almost done with the first step. She didn’t know how long it was until her desperate scrawling across the pages was interrupted by one of her roommates grumbling at her for being awake, only realizing that the sun had come up some time ago.

“Do you really have to start studying so early in the morning every day?” Sucy asked, punctuated with a sigh.

Lotte froze, slamming the book shut. Thinking quickly, she forged a response. “No, I just… Prefer doing it early instead of cramming late. It’s not healthy to force yourself to study all night,” she explained, adding the last statement out of a lack of anything else to say. Sucy looked unimpressed with her claim.

“I still think you should sleep, after all, you’re going to get in trouble if you pass out in class.”

Lotte refused to meet her gaze, staring at the floor. “I’m sure I can make it up later,” she mumbled. Sucy seemed skeptical, but didn’t press her on it. Akko took that moment to wake up, awkwardly stumbling out of bed and raiding the wardrobe for the day’s clothes. Lotte quietly slid the notebook out of sight to avoid notice.

“Good morning, Akko!” Lotte chirped, pretending she had nothing to hide.

Akko smiled. “Good morning, you guys!” She greeted her roommates crisply, as though she had been completely awake the whole time. Sucy only offered a small wave to Akko, then when she wasn’t looking, a concerned glance at Lotte, which she didn’t catch. Lotte realized that she had either horribly misjudged the time she had woken at, or had been so lost in writing that the time had slipped through her fingers like warm butter. Otherwise, her friends would not have woken up at that point.

Sucy didn't appear to notice Lotte’s frowning into the infinite void, instead aiming to get dressed and prepared as well. She also didn't seem to notice Lotte stealing glances at her from the corner of her eye, nor the faint blush on her cheeks. Akko, however, did, and shot a shifty look at Lotte and mouthed something she didn’t quite catch. Lotte didn’t dignify it with a response and changed into school clothes when her turn came.

The period one alert came shortly after, and as the other two were leaving the room, she slipped her notebook and pen into a pocket and followed after. The halls were vaguely populated, groups of students migrating slowly to their respective classes, but nothing too severe. Lotte, Sucy and Akko meandered their way to class with ease, quickly making their ways to their seats in the classroom.

While Lotte would otherwise be focused on the professor’s lecture and taking proper notes, she found herself distracted to an extremely uncomfortable extent. She could only think about her plan, her writing, how she was _so close_ to being done with the first stage of it, and… Sucy. She sighed, spaced out so badly that Akko could blow something up in the next 5 minutes and she wouldn’t even bat an eye. She only came back around when she realized there was a hand waving in front of her face.

“Lotte!” A loud whisper disturbed Lotte’s distant stare, startling her back to paying some vague amount of attention. Akko stopped bothering her just in time for the teacher to turn around and continue ranting about… Whatever it was, shooting a pointed glare at Lotte. She honestly couldn’t even follow a word that was said, she had completely ignored most of the lecture, in favor of frantically considering and reconsidering her own plan.

She wondered if it would actually work, if Sucy liked her, if she would actually get the hugely blatant hint being dropped right in front of her, if it made sense. God, she was losing it. She needed to at least _pretend_ to pay attention, keep the teacher off her back, but she just couldn’t. Lotte stared awkwardly at the board, putting up an act to pretend that she wasn’t stressing over trivial nonsense when she had other things to think about, like the work she’d have to do to catch up on the material she’d missed in this class.

Lotte bumbled aimlessly through the rest of the day’s classes in a similar fashion, droning voices of teachers blending into one another as she tried and failed to focus on her work. She excused herself as just having an off day, hoping to herself that the teachers would understand. She knew they probably wouldn’t, because of all of the other trouble that she, Sucy, and Akko had gotten into probably dashed away any chance of an excuse like that getting her a free pass, but she still hoped.

Soon, after a day that was simultaneously a slow crawl through classes and a mad dash through avoiding work, it was time for lunch break. Lotte, Akko and Sucy made their way to the dining hall, getting their meals and sitting down. Akko appeared troubled.

“What’s going on, Lotte? You’re acting weird today,” she pointed out. Lotte frowned and looked away, shifting awkwardly. “I just… Y’know,” Lotte offered, not at all helpfully nor clearly. Akko and Sucy looked somewhat unimpressed.

“You’ve been acting weird recently, Lotte, we just want to know if you’re okay!” Akko insisted, frowning back at her. Lotte trained her eyes on her food, picking awkwardly at it. “I’m fine,” she mumbled, trying to pretend that she actually was fine and not slowly turning into a disaster on legs. Akko frowned some more, while Sucy looked somewhat more unimpressed than usual, which was a feat. Lotte shrank in her seat on the bench.

“You really have been acting weird. Are you actually okay, or are you just trying to hide something?” Sucy asked, tired eyes analyzing her as if they were picking apart her very soul. Lotte refused to meet her gaze as if it would turn her to stone, awkwardly scooting as far away as she could without them noticing, which, it turned out, wasn’t very far at all. Sucy’s glare hardened as she made a futile attempt at escape.

“I…” Lotte squirmed awkwardly. She really did not want to explain this. This, in fact, would not be a good time to say she had a crush on Sucy. This, in fact, was not a good time to be blushing as much as she was. She couldn’t come up with a good excuse for any of these things. “I’ve just been having personal issues recently, alright? Um, I need to go,” she said, scrambling for the exit as quick as she could manage. “Wait! Lotte!” Akko called, chasing after her, stopping her as she entered the hallway.

Lotte stepped away from Akko, tense. She absolutely did _not_ want to have this conversation with Akko, not with anyone, not yet. Now was not the time. “Listen, Lotte, you can trust us. Whatever’s going on, you can tell us!” Akko insisted on this, quite fiercely. Lotte stepped back another couple of steps. She realized that not only was this blatantly untrue, but if she told Akko, there was a huge likelihood that a massive rumour would spread around the school, and that was not something she was equipped to deal with.

Lotte frowned at Akko, who frowned back. “Please, leave me alone, I don’t want to talk about this,” she pleaded, blush spreading across her face. There was, in fact, a whole lot of frowning happening right now. There was also not much that Lotte could do to make the frowning stop.

Before Akko could pressure her any more, Lotte quickly swerved around her and sprinted down the corridors, making a mad dash for their room, almost slamming into the door in her haste. She quickly entered and shut the door, breathing heavily as she leaned against the door. She, honestly, did not want to deal with Akko right then. She would sooner be caught dead than let Akko find out about the plan.  
_Plan. Right. I have to do this,_ Lotte reminded herself, sliding into the chair at the desk. She withdrew her notebook and pen and got back to working on the project, pen skidding across the paper at a speed faster than she thought she’d ever written before. She didn’t pause once to think about her wording, just wrote, wrote as fast as she could. She needed to finish this before Akko arrived.

Lotte fumbled out the last sentence, awkward and uncertain, but with a sense of grim finality. She stared awkwardly at her work with a touch of disbelief, before sliding it back into a pocket alongside the pen. _The easy part is done, now,_ she thought to herself, _it’s time to get the hard part of it over with._


	2. Chapter 2

Lotte exited the room just as Akko turned the corner, surprising both of them. After a moment of silence, Akko gave her a concerned look. “You  _ can _ trust me, you know,” she tried, voice full of hurt, but Lotte still refused to believe it. She didn’t want to run that kind of risk on something like this. Instead of shooting her down, Lotte simply looked away. “Classes are going to start again in a bit, we should probably get going,” she said hurriedly, refusing to look Akko in the eyes. Tension hung in the air, unacknowledged.

Lotte began to speed-walk her way towards the next period’s class, outside, for broom flying. Akko kept up the pace, arms crossed and stewing somewhat at Lotte’s distrust of her. Lotte tried to ignore it, simply wishing to get to class and get through at least  _ one _ class without being a disaster, but that was simply not to be. As they met with Sucy at the massive door leading out, she shot Lotte a glance she couldn't decode, and Lotte resigned herself to another class she couldn't focus on whatsoever. She pushed aside the knowledge that this was, in fact,  _ the single worst class to not be paying attention in. _

The class went about as well as one might expect it to. Lotte frantically tried to puzzle out the last of her plan, something she should have done earlier… Or probably had figured out by the time she was finished with her writing. Alas, she hadn’t, and had put off plotting the exact details until now. This was not, in fact, something one would probably benefit from doing while perched on a broom a good couple of feet above the ground and moving at far too many kilometers per hour. 

None of this was helped whatsoever by Akko’s persistent pouting at her in some vague plot to find out what was wrong. In fact, Akko’s pouting made it quite a bit worse, and was a contributing factor to several accidents.

It is safe to say that Lotte did not make it out of this class unscathed, rather having collected several bruises and scratches. Mercifully, the next class was standard fare and much easier to get through without another painful accident, and went by without incident beyond the same old distractions. Soon, classes were over and students were given their free evening time. Now, the plan could truly go into motion. All she needed now was Sucy, and for Akko to leave her alone. As it stood now, however, that didn't look likely. Akko was trailing her insistently, like a lost puppy with more upset and schemery. 

Lotte, frankly, was tired of her shenanigans. Akko followed her, staying just a couple of meters away, pouting aggressively at her in an attempt to use pity to get what she wanted. Lotte was so close to feeding her a lie just to make her leave her alone. Instead, she tried to appeal to the fact that she probably had better things to do than invasively try to make her tell her what was wrong when she really, really would rather not do that. 

“Akko, shouldn't you be practicing your broom-flying? You still fly kind of shakily,” Lotte pointed out, quietly hoping to herself that her excuse would work. Akko exaggerated her pout, rather comically, in a way that would probably be funny if it wasn't so bothersome. “Fine, you're right. I really should,” she grumbled, crossing her arms tighter and hunching over a bit. It looked, briefly, like Lotte had a chance of peace. “But I still really want to know what your deal is!” 

Lotte sighed. “I don't want to talk about it. Please leave me alone.” Akko gave her an agitated glare, but then looked away. “Alright,” she mumbled, “I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry.” Lotte nodded gently, not knowing what else to do. “Thanks, Akko. I’m going to go look for Sucy.” With that, Lotte kept walking, thinking about where Sucy would probably have stalked off to. Akko ambled off in the opposite direction, probably heading outside to practice her magic. Lotte felt somewhat guilty, telling off Akko like that, but it was only a means to an end. It was time to find Sucy. 

Lotte quietly made her way through the halls, quickly finding herself at the potions lab. Pulling the door open, she peered in, eyes sliding between the students in the room experimenting with herbs and objects and other such things. Alas, none were Sucy, but all of them were staring at her. Lotte shut the door, feeling rather awkward, and backtracked her way to their dorm room. She figured that if Sucy wasn't in the potions lab, she was likely experimenting with more unorthodox toxins. Such things were unwelcome on school grounds and it was for the better that she hid her experimentations in their dormitory. 

Sure enough, bottles and tubes and flasks were spread across the floor. Mushrooms were strewn across the room alongside them. Lotte gently rapped on the doorframe so as not to startle her. “Sucy?” Hearing her name, Sucy looked up, slightly surprised but otherwise unperturbed. “Hello, Lotte,” she offered, shifting her focus back to her project. 

“Hi,” Lotte tried, shifting awkwardly on her feet. “Um, is this a bad time?” Sucy shook her head, adding a particularly virulent-looking fungus to the mix before her. 

“No. I'm not making much progress on this, anyway. What do you need?”

Lotte sat down on Akko’s bed, heart racing. She was so close to her goal, she couldn’t chicken out now. “Um. I was wondering if you could proofread my story,” she said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Sucy looked a touch surprised. “Really? Jasminka’s better with words than I am, you know,” she pointed out. Lotte shook her head. “I want  _ you _ to proofread it, Sucy,” she insisted, blushing already. 

Sucy stared at her, but didn't mention her awkwardness. “Alright then, where is it?” She reached out a hand, ready to accept it. Lotte quickly produced the small notebook, handing it to Sucy. She opened it gingerly, handling it with care, her eyes darting back and forth as she read. Every so often, she would point out a typo or clunky sentence, such as the few small instances where Lotte used the wrong verb tense or put things in the wrong order or if something just sounded wrong in some way. 

Lotte watched with anticipation, heart beating like the wings of a bird against cage bars. It occurred to her that this, in fact, was not the world’s best plan. She didn't realize when she thought up the plan that there was still a chance that Sucy wouldn't pick up on the hint, even though at this point it felt like an ordinary confession. Each turn of a page ramped up Lotte’s anxieties over the situation. 

After a while, Sucy’s commentary on assorted errors stopped, even though she kept flipping pages. Lotte couldn't tell if it was because there were no more errors, or if it was because she’d picked up on the hint. The droning mantra of  _ what if she doesn't like you back  _ wouldn't leave Lotte’s mind, the uncertainty becoming almost too much to bear. She was just about ready to snatch the book back when she realized Sucy was staring at her. “Um,” Lotte mumbled, as if she was about to speak. 

“Lotte,” Sucy interrupted, making her way over to her. “I know you like me.” Lotte immediately blushed a color red that rivaled poppies in intensity, making a vigorous, yet futile attempt to hide her face in her hands. Sucy gently guided Lotte’s hands away from her face, holding them as though they were as fragile and precious as ducklings. Sucy stared at Lotte, silence settling over the two of them like a heavy mist. Lotte shifted uncomfortably, refusing to meet her gaze. 

Sucy planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, smiling gently at her. Lotte stared awkwardly at the floor, blush intensifying, before she quickly darted in to return the gesture. An awkward smile snuck across her face. It occurred to Lotte that there were questions to ask, and her smile faded. “How long have you known?” 

Sucy moved to sit next to Lotte on the bed, not letting go of her hand, and stared off thoughtfully. “I’m not sure, but I guess after a while it just became pretty obvious,” she offered.

“Then why didn’t you mention it?”

“I wanted to see how you’d tell me. I knew you would, eventually.”

“What would you have done if I didn’t?”

Sucy looked down. Truthfully, she didn’t really know, but the thought that Lotte might never have found out in that case was… uncomfortable. “I don’t know,” she said, finally. Lotte looked uncertain, but then let herself smile.

“I’m glad this happened, then,” she offered, blush softer than before. She realized she wasn’t nearly as tense as she was earlier, she was more relaxed than she’d been in a while. She was happy here, happy like this. The room was peaceful, calm and still.

Akko soon came in to rest, awkwardly shooing the two of them off of her bed and relocating them to Sucy’s. She didn’t seem to notice how close they were to each other, even though Lotte had been awkwardly keeping her distance from Sucy for about a month before this, but the two of them supposed it didn’t matter. They were happy, and that was all they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate the fact that it took me like 4 days to write the first paragraph and then i managed to finish the rest of this over the course of a damn day, mostly on a PHONE what the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know if there's anything I could improve on! This is my first time doing anything like this and I'm not sure what I'm doing or how to do it.


End file.
